La razón de mi casa
by Nea Potter
Summary: El hecho de que Rose Weasley este en Slytherin tiene nombre y apellido. Y no, no es Scorpius Malfoy.Es alguien con hermosos ojos esmeralda, y pelo negro azabache.


Me despedí de mi padre por la ventanilla del compartimiento, mientras él sonreía tristemente. Me senté cuando perdí a mi padre de vista.

Pase una mano por mi cabello rojo, y mire a mi primo a los ojos, a esos ojos verde Esmeralda que tanto me gustan.

Mi nombre es Rose Weasley. Soy pelirroja, al igual que mi padre, y tengo los ojos castaños, al igual que mi madre. Tengo bastantes pecas, tantas que Albus me dice pecosita, y claro, es un gen Weasley.

Albus me sonrió, y agarro mi mano. Era algo que solíamos hacer desde chiquitos, claro, somos primos, pero ahora mis sentimientos hacia Albus habían cambiado, ahora pasaba toda la noche pensando en él.

La mayoría de los adultos dicen que soy muy chica para esas cosas, pero... ¡Tengo once! ¡No soy una niña chiquita! Se comportarme, soy inteligente ¡Y aun así no puedo tener novio! Bueno, al menos tengo un consuelo. Aunque me dejaran no lo tendría, pues soy consciente de que Albus no sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por él.

- ¿Cómo serán los Threstals? - me pregunto Alb nervioso.

Solté una carcajada, mientras miraba su aspecto. Tenía el pelo negro igual de rebelde que siempre, y sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban ocultos tras unas gafas negras de montura redonda. Era alto, claro que era alto, un poco más que yo, y la verdad es que eso solo lo hacía más atractivo.

-No los puedes ver Alb, a menos de que hayas visto a alguien morir - dije, y le sonreí.

Albus suspiro, aun así eso no lo calmaba. Lo abrase por la espalda, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿En qué casa crees que quedare? - preguntó, dejándome sorprendida.

¿Cómo le contestaría eso? Veamos... Era tan valiente como un Gryffindor, y tan inteligente como un Ravenclaw. Claro que sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, pero aun así era leal y carismático, un perfecto amigo.

-No lo sé - respondí honestamente - El sombrero la tendrá difícil contigo -Albus suspiro, y me apresure a cambiar de tema- ¿Y en que casa quedare yo?

Albus sonrió y contesto de inmediato - En Ravenclaw - apretó fuertemente mi mano - las Águilas tendrán suerte de tener a una chica tan inteligente y tan linda con ellos.

El ojiverde rió cuando se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-Vamos Rose, eres una chica linda, acéptalo.

No le pude contestar nada, porque en ese momento la mujer del carrito de dulces entro para preguntar si queríamos algo.

-¿Tienen ranas de chocolate? - pregunte rápidamente, mientras Albus reía por mi debilidad al chocolate.

-Si cariño - contesto dulcemente la mujer.

-Deme... Todas las que tenga.

-¿Sesenta son suficientes? - pregunto riendo - Remus Lupin pedía ochenta en sus años de estudiante.

-Sí, son suficientes - dije mientras cruzaba una mirada con Alb - ¿Conoció a Lupin? - pregunte, sin poder contenerme.

-Sí, y también a sus padres, Harry y Ron ¿No? - ambos asentimos - como olvidarlos, compraron la mitad del carrito en su primer día. ¿Algo más?

-Deme... -Empezó Albus - Cinco cajas de grageas de todos los sabores, diez varitas de regaliz, tres pasteles de calabaza y dos ranas de chocolate.

Pagamos y agarramos nuestros dulces y empezamos a comer, hablando sobre Hogwarts en general.

Treinta ranas de chocolate, un pastel de calabaza, una caja de grageas de todos los sabores, y una varita de regaliz después llegamos a Hogwarts. Bajamos nuestro equipaje y nos subimos a un bote, donde iban los alumnos de primer año.

Mi primera vista del castillo fue... Sorprendente. Hogwarts era Increíble, simplemente alucinante. Sus Torres y su aspecto a castillo abandonado lo hacían parecer aún más genial. Y la verdad es que ese castillo es mi segundo hogar, un lugar donde hice tantas bromas, tantas travesuras, tantos exámenes. En ese lugar me bese por primera vez con Albus... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pero bueno, regresando al tema, el castillo era precioso.

Cuando llegamos Albus me agarro fuertemente la mano, mientras me sonreía. Ambos estábamos nerviosos. Y ahora que lo pienso no habían muchas razones para ello.

Llegamos frente a una gran puerta de roble, y una profesora con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, los ojos café chocolate y los labios rojos que contrastaban con su piel blanca nos miraba sonrientes. Nos dio un largo discurso sobre que era Hogwarts, las casas, las reglas, y un sin fin de cosas más, para luego dejarnos pasar.

Los alumnos se callaron enseguida, y la selección empezó.

-Tengo miedo Albus - le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también pecosa - sonrió un poco, dejando claro su nerviosismo, logrando que yo le apretara aún más la mano.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, y él sonrió mientras me abrazaba. El tiempo no pasaba entre sus brazos, al menos para mí, porque él era, y siempre será, la persona más importante en este mundo.

-Potter, Albus Severus - dijo la profesora, y mi ojiverde se encamino al taburete.  
>El sombrero tardo unos segundos en decidir, y en el momento en el que grito su decisión final todas mis fantasías de ir a Gryffindor se fueron por el retrete. Yo iría con él.<p>

-¡Slytherin! - grito el sombrero.

Vi como mis primos se quedaban de piedra en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero yo solo sonreí, si él iba a Slytherin, yo me iría con él.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que dijeron mi nombre.

-Weasley, Rose.

Camine al taburete y me coloque el sombrero, tapando mis ojos.

-Con que Slytherin - dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

-Si - pensé firmemente.

-Serias una buena Ravenclaw, eres bastante inteligente... O tal vez una Gryffindor, como tu padre y tu madre. ¿Tan segura estas? Bueno, todo por el ojiverde... Ya veo...

-¡Por favor!

-¡Slytherin! - grito el sombrero a todo el comedor, y yo sonreí mientras corría a la mesa con Albus.

Me senté a su lado mientras él sonreía. Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, causando mi sonrojo.

-Gracias Rose, Gracias por venir conmigo - me susurro al oído, mientras yo sonreía.

El sabía que había sido por él, que él era la razón de que estuviera ahí sentada, la razón de mi casa.

Así que aquí esta, mi maravillosa historia sobre porque soy Slytherin, y no una Ravenclaw como todos pensaban, o una Gryffindor como toda mi familia. Y sí, mi razón tiene nombre, y estoy orgullosa de decirlo.

Albus Severus Potter, tu eres la razón de mi casa.


End file.
